Brothers One-Shots
by AnyyThingg
Summary: Just a few one-shots about our favorite brothers and favorite girl. Request are accepted. one-shots with every brother.
1. Azusa

Ema jolted up sweat already coating her slim and shivering body; sleep leaving her as the loud thunder echoed off the walls around her. She felt her body tremble with every loud echoing of sound, in her mind she imagined the house shaking and coming down around her and the people she came to love. Leaving them trapped and begging for air to breath, with no help to come.

Honestly, she had never been a very big fan of thunder; you could even say that she was afraid of it. Terrified, really.

Pulling the blanket up over her head, her body went rigid when her bedroom door creaked open; her mind running wild with he way she would die tonight. Maybe it would be a stranger, who had broken into the home to escape the down pour of rain; one who had already made it around the house to rid him of any one who might interrupt. Her heart stopped for three full seconds, before kick starting back into a quick rhythm slapping repeatedly against her chest. Leaving her chest heaving and lungs struggling, as she gulped down needy breaths of air. She wasn't really the greedy sort, but when it came to the air she needed to survive she doubted she would be sharing if push came to shove.

"Ema?" It was a male's voice, she could tell by his soft voice, that he was worried about her; she let out and audial sigh and gently pulled the covers down to her nose and past her eyes, not daring to go down any further. He was the only one she had told, rather found out, about her fear of this kind of weather. Ema's fist tighted on the clothe against her face, breathing slowing down. He heaved a sigh of relief and smiled worriedly at her, "I though you might be awake. Are you okay?"

Without an invitation he walked over to her bed, tucking the blanket in all around her body, leaving no room for her to move around. As he straightened up to leave, she reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him, "Don't leave, please." She sounded like a kid trying to beg their parents not leave them after they checked under the bed for monsters. Her brown eye's were big and round and pleading, as she bit nervously at her bottom lip. No doubt resembling a needy child.

Azusa knew he couldn't leave her then. Yet, the way she looked now, like a small and frightened kid, made her look so adorably like a well and loved adult. He knew he would stay for her, he just didn't know how he would keep his hands to himself for her.

He turned away from the door to face her and smiled as innocently at her as he could, now looking at him, Ema could tell that he had been getting ready for bed; probably just getting home from work. Her guilt hit her hard and quick for making him stay up even longer.

Azusa's hair was mused, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He wore a light blue thin sweater, sleeves pulled up to his elbows, and black under shirt, with gray sweats. While she, herself, wore a pink and white stripped inside jacket and some flannel pajama pants.

"Ema, I don't think-" he said but when she looked at him with teary eyes he heaved a sigh and nodded his head, "Okay." She wiggled over to lay beside the wall, giving him enough room to squeeze in. Azusa laid on his back, looking at her light pink ceiling, his own heart pounding frantically in his chest, he fought to keep his breathing normal.

"I'm not scared of the thunder," Ema said, turning on her side and looking at him, thinking she deserved to give him an answer for why she wanted him to stay so bad. Ema waited for him to face her as well, and as he did so she smiled softly, "I'm scared of what happens when storms come." Azusa reasoned this out, but had nothing to say. Or rather didn't know what to say. He found himself being scared of the reasons of her fear, not wanting to know what had caused them.

Ema leaned closer to him, not close enough to touch, but close enough were he could feel her soft breath on his chest. She closed her eyes, and her breathing became labored, he placed his hand on the small of her back, rubbing gently, soothing her to calm down once more.

Subtly pulling her closer.

He knew he shouldn't, gods did he knew, he just couldn't help himself when it concerned her.

Even long after she was asleep he couldn't help himself from staring, leaning down he kissed her gently, her lips parting in a soft exhale. He moved his hand up from her back, and lightly played with the ends of her hair. It was soft and smooth, and beautiful as the moon light shined brightly on it- it was just as he imagined it would be. He felt his heart contract as he thought about how he had to treat her as a sister.

It just was not possible.

Completely and utterly impossible.

Yet, he would, for her.

It was always for her.

Yet, he doubted even if he wanted to, he would change that. Because if that's what would make her happy he would do it, and he knew it would be worth it.

For her.

 **||Finished||**


	2. Fuuto

Ema sat on her floor with her back leaned up against her bed and knees pulled up close to her chest, reading the book she had gotten from her school and using her knee's as a book stand. Her light brown hair pulled into her normal side ways pony tail, and she wore a blue poke-a-dot shirt and white shorts.

She smiled when she heard someone knocking at the door not bothering to check what time it was, thinking it was Wataru just getting home from preschool. Absent minded she called out to the person on the other side, "Come in." When the door opened she was shocked to see Fuuto standing there. She went to stand up, and straighten out her shirt, "Oh!"

Normally the only one to come to her door was the smallest brother, and even that wasn't always. She just wasn't use to another boy coming to her room.

Fuuto rushed towards her, pushing her back down with gently forcefulness. He held her head up, so she didn't slam it into the floor, and then gently released her and laid her flat on her back. He shoved a piece of hair from her face and smiled kindly, "You don't need to move," the way he said it was all the characteristic of a whisper, but normal talking.

Pinning her right hand to the floor and above her head, he slowly leaned down; lips inches away from her's. She felt her breath quicken at the thought of kissing him.

She would never admit it, but she had a small crush on Fuuto, one that she would never even think of pursuing do to the fact that he was her step-brother.

Fuuto had been home all day, she noted after a small and quick inspection. He wore his favorite purple, sleeveless, jacket and gray knee high sweats, and while he normally had the left side of his hair pinned back and out of his face, today he left it sexily unkempt, "Fuuto-kun..." she begun slowly.

Fuuto placed his hand on her forehead, moving her bangs from her face with a swipe of his hand, "You should have your hair pinned back more," he smiled tenderly at her, in turn causing her to blush cutely. He acted as if this was the most normal thing in the world; and she knew it was not.

For him, this was something that only happened in his dreams. Which, he noted to himself absent minded, had been happening more often. Ema had been invading every part of his mind, and as much as it annoyed him, he couldn't hate her.

Didn't want to hate her.

That though just made everything all the more sweeter, because no matter what, his dreams always became reality.

"You know," he said as he moved to whisper in her ear, "I'm not quite sure I can handle being just siblings." He said the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. He moved away slightly to look at her but leaned back in. Breath fanning over her lips; one inch closer then before.

Ema looked away from him, he had been acting weird ever sense she had told everyone that they were her precious family, and that she was not looking for anything more then that. "Fuuto-kun," she whispered.

Hating herself for thinking they could be anything more than just siblings.

Ema didn't need a special person in her life at the moment, because she had her special brothers. At the moment, they were the only family she had, and no matter what, she didn't want to ruin that. Not for anything.

"No," he said, "don't say anything." He didn't want her to act like his older sister, something she was so prone to doing. He leaned down and slammed his lips against hers, roughly and a little bit desperately. She had been kissed by some of the other brothers, but it was always soft and gentle and left her feeling like a weird cousin that grew up with family kisses. Fuuto had kissed her before too, but it was never like this. Built up with desire and want- he must have been harboring this feeling for sometime. She struggled against him half-heartedly.

Laughing he bit her lip, he could taste the small drops of metallic, and then stood up. He would mark her, did mark her, telling his brothers that she belonged to someone else; even if they didn't know who yet. Ema looked up at him, startled as she placed her own hand to her mouth, her fingers whipping the blood away.

Fuuto smiled at her as he walked out of her room and shut the door, leaving her in a flustered mess. Her face a bright pink and mouth gapping like a fish.

 **||Finished||**


	3. Hikaru

"Ema," Hikaru called out happily as he walked down the stairs, "are you ready?" He wore his long brown hair pulled back, and a dark black jacket, over a purple sweater, and white jeans, matching it with a white scarf.

He wasn't much for mens clothing and everyone knew that, but he'd dress this way for Ema sure that it would make her feel more comfortable. He didn't want to make her embarrassed, and so he would be a man for her. He doubted that she would care if he dressed as a girl, but he wasn't willing to take a chance.

Not when it came to her. Never when it came to her.

"Yes," Ema replied smiling softly as she stood up. She was wearing a yellow sweater and baby blue dress that flowed out around her knee's- her hair in it's normal up do.

Hikaru had told her that he needed help with some shopping errands and he did, but today he planned on just taking her on a date. Looking her over he nodded his head approvingly and smiled, "You look beautiful." It was a small compliment, but enough to make Ema's cheeks flame a bright red.

"You're not wearing your dress?" She tilted her head to the side, changing the conversation topic. Even though it was a real question, Ema didn't know why she asked it.

Hikaru laughed and shrugged his shoulders lazily, "Just to change things up a bit." He said, even though it was half the truth. He did want to change things up, but it was also because he wanted to be fully man for her. Something he thought she deserved. He held his arm out, "Ready?"

Ema nodded and lopped her arm through his, smiling kindly, "Yes." She always wanted to help the brothers out somehow, and was beyond happy that Hikaru had asked her to come along. However, seeing him dressed as a man made her heart pound erratically in her chest, causing her to fear that it would pop right out.

The day had consisted of fun things and playful gestures. Hikaru had showed her some of his favorite places, and even bought her a few nice things. She had offered to pay him back, but he had declined. Then he took her to dinner, and he forced her to let him pay for both of them as well.

After all their fun was over and the evening begun to grow late, they had begun to go back to their building. As they walked down the street a man stopped Hikaru smiling, "Hikaru?" He asked, "Is that you?"

Hikaru laughed and shook his friends hand, "In the flesh." Ema watched as Hikaru interacted with the man, a small and unknown feeling floating and sinking down into her stomach. He seemed so natural talking to the other man, while when he talked to her he seemed strained and held back. She thought that the man was just someone that he worked with, but didn't want to interrupt anything.

The man looked at Ema, as if seeing her for the first time, "Hello," he said and stepped closer. Hikaru intercepted, however, stepping over and blocking the path to Ema without saying a word. "Oh," the stranger chuckled, "is this your girlfriend?"

Ema was about to deny it and say they were just siblings, when Hikaru spoked first, "Yes," it was a simple answer but enough to make Ema lose her wits and her face turn a full pink.

It was a couple more minutes until Hikaru had said goodbye to his friend, and they were in the building walking down the hall. Ema hadn't said anything to him and he had assumed she was mad at him and still to embarrassed. As they stood in front of the door, Hikaru stopped her by placing his hand on the door to hold it shut.

It had never been lost to Ema, that no matter how much Hikaru dressed like a female, he was always still a male. And at this very moment everything about him screamed at her about how powerful of a male he was.

Wrapping his left arm around her waist he turned her around, then he placed his right hand on her head to hold her even closer. Reflexively Ema wrapped her arms around him as well. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead, "You know," he smiled throw the small whisper, "I like you."

"I know." Was her only reply. She knew about all the brothers feelings, but she refused to act on them. She would not risk her family.

And somehow, Hikaru had gotten that. It made him proud to think that she cared so much for him, and his brothers, the strange lot that they are. He wasn't giving up, however, he'd just wait until she was ready and when she was, he'd make sure to have her.

No one else would be good enough.

Not for her.

 **||Finished||**


	4. Iori

"Ema?" Iori busted open the door voice pitched high, chest heaving with the need of air. He had heard that she stayed home today because she was not feeling good, and he had gotten worried about her the moment he heard. He knew the pain of being sick, and he didn't want to think about her being as sick as him. As soon as school let out he rushed home, wanting to cheek on her.

As soon as he walked into her room he saw the large lump of blankets on the bed, but no movement and his heart stopped as he stared at the heap of cloth. He rushed to them throwing blanket after blanket onto the floor looking for any sign of her in the huge pile.

"Iori?" Ema's raw voice came from behind him, causing him to jump and then freeze. Slowly, so slowly he turned around to look at her, eyes roaming all over her.

She was wearing her pink and white stripped sweater, blue night dress, her feet bare, and her hair down. He could tell she was sick from the way her eyes glazed over, her nose red, and cheeks puffy. She looked tired and exhausted. She walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him sit down, "Are you okay?"

Without warning he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his head laid against her stomach as he held her, breathing slowing; he took breath after breath inhaling her scent. His right hand in between her shoulder blades, and clenching her shirt in a grasp.

"I was worried about you," he admitted.

At first she was startled, but she smiled softly and placed her hand on his back, stroking softly, "I'm sorry." She said and ran her fingers though his hair, "I'm starting to feel better, though. It was just a small virus." Masaomi had told her earlier that she would be fine, she just needed some rest. A small cold is all it was. It still sucked, and she felt as if her brain and veins were being smashed against her skull. but she was going to be okay.

"I don't want to take any chances with you," he said and looked at her, looking more and more tired. She didn't want to smile, but she found herself doing just that. She was happy he was worried about her.

"You look way worse than me, Iroi-san," she said and patted his head, he was now looking up at her and she touched his cheek, he tightened his grasp.

"Your imprinted to my heart." He said and stood up, now towering over her, "I just want to keep you safe, and away from anything harmful." Leaning down he went to kiss her, but she stopped him, her face pink as her hand cupped his mouth.

Iroi raised an eyebrow and looked at her, asking a silent question. She stammered out her answer, "I-I'm sick, re-remember?" As she went to pull away she spoke again, "I don't want you to catch anything." She knew how he was about colds, he'd catch them so easily. He always had, she was quick to find out from the other brothers. That was one of the main reasons she didn't rush to call him when she knew she was sick, she didn't want him to come close and catch it.

He smiled to himself and pulled her back against his body, kissing her forehead instead, "I'd catch anything if it helped you."

 **||Finished||**


	5. Kaname

The soft buzz of the phone echoed in Kaname's ear, rubbing his eyes he looked around, a weight on his right arm bringing a smile to his face. Trying to sit up he wasn't surprised when he couldn't move after the memories of last night occurred, and turning he saw the weight was Ema. He doubted he could ever get used to the sight of Ema in his bed and curled up into his side. However that life was one wished for, one that he would do anything to get. Ema as his own? Well... that was just something he could only dream about- or some he thought.

Her hair was lose and mused something he was proud to say was his doing;, while she wore his white button up shirt, the last few buttons undone showing off a generous about of cleavage. He didn't bother putting on another shirt, but was still wearing his black pants. Using his right hand he played with her hair. Her hair, even from a night without washing, was soft and smooth. Small tangles here and there catching on his fingers, as he tried to be careful and not pull.

Smiling happily to himself and thinking about last night, gods, he loved this small girl. More than anything, and he didn't even know when it started. He had an idea of when it had started, probably the day he met her. Yet so much has happened sense then and all he wanted was to keep her safe, and keep her his. He never thought that he would be one to fall for someone so much younger than himself, normally being interested in the older women who surrounded him.

The buzzing phone didn't stop quickly ruining his good mood, but only slightly. With an annoyed sigh he reached over and flipped it open, holding it to his ear, "Hello?" His voice was groggy from sleep, and all he could see was Ema. Not wanting to miss a single moment of this as he burned the sight into his brain.

"Kaname?" A loud female's voice came through the line making him wince a bit, "Where the hell are you?" It was the girl who worked with him at the shrine, she sounded out of it, "You were suppose to be here an hour ago!"

Kaname kept smiling at Ema, leaning over he kissed her forehead. He didn't want to ruin this rare moment with her, but he had to talk. He was probably going to hold this against his coworker for sometime, even without telling her why he was upset.

"Kaname, you there?"

"I'm going to call in sick today," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He could hear the sigh in her voice and wanted to laugh. However, Ema was more important than any job, or other person. When she scrunched her nose up and buried her face into his chest he fought the chuckle that threated to escape him. She was just to cute without knowing it.

She wiggled slightly once more, and her body brushed against his, the shirt riding up to her hips and he sucked in a breath, "I'll call you later." He said and hung up the phone without waiting for an answer.

He would savor this moment, like a dying mans last wish. Because if he died now, he'd have nothing to say about it, he'd go with a smile on his face.

 **||Finished||**


	6. Luis

Ema laid in the bath, messing around with the rubber ducky that floated around on top of the water. She knew it was the bathroom because of Wataru, but she had always found them fun to play with. Yet at the moment she couldn't bring herself to think about the rubber toy, to deep in thinking about the here and now. She had pulled her hair into a high pony, not wanting to get her hair wet, the bath more to sooth her aching muscles.

Sighing she leaned back into the warm water enjoying the bubbles that surrounded her.

She didn't hear when the glass door slid open, allowing the cause of body's pain to enter the bathroom. So when she leaned up to grab the body wash, and someone slid in behind her she let out a large gasp and jolted up, dropping the soap into the water in the process.

Ema scrambled to get out of the tub, unsure as to who had entered it with her, but just as she was about to push herself up someone pulled her back down. Louis leaned forward, his warm breath brushing over her ear, "Don't move." Placing his head on her shoulder, she felt his bangs tickle the soft skin on her neck. Her cheeks flamed as she looked at him, one hand moving to tangle hesitantly in his silver hair. He wrapped his left arm around her chest, holding her close to his own body. His right hand lightly touching her cheek, turning her head a bit more in his direction as he picked his head up and looked at her.

His hair was pulled back, and he had a look of udder sanctification. "Louis-san," she said quietly, as if what he was doing surprised her. When in reality, he had been doing this sort of thing as of lately now. She wanted to spray him with water, and cry out, but she didn't. Rather she relaxed slightly, leaning into him. Her back placed firmly against his chest. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"Chii-chan," he smiled cunningly at her, touching her cheek with is index finger, "do you want me to leave you here by yourself?" She titled her head back, and opened her mouth to say something as he slid his hand down her stomach, he sealed his lips over hers stopping any words that might have come out.

They sat that way for sometime, Louis kissing her with his hand placed on her stomach, and Ema anticipating what was to come next. She could never fight him off, she never wanted to. Moving her arm, she wrapped it around his neck, bringing his head closer.

She didn't know what had come over her, but when he kept coming she just took it all in stride. Pulling away he smiled, reaching into the water he searched around for the soap, more than once brushing against her. Pulling the soap out of the water he smiled, "Time for some fun."

Ema shivered at the thought of his fun.

 **||Finished||**


	7. Masaomi

Masaomi sat on the couch, watching the blank TV with a board expression. Today had been his day off, and so he laid around the house; not really to sure on what to do. Wearing a blue sweater and gray shirt, and black pants. His hair looked like normal, however, due to the fact he hardly ever brushed it.

Everyone had left the house for something or another, and Ema was prancing around eating pocky and cleaning up. Masaomi watched her, every now and then finding himself wanting to smile.

Sometime later Ema stopped and looked at him. "Can I have one?" He asked. Munching on the one already in her mouth she nodded, and walked to him.

He smiled as she started to look for her box, so when she held the box at to him, he grabbed her hand and pulled. She fell on his lap, legs on either side of his own. Ema's hands clenched in his shirt and her cheeks flamed, "I'd rather have the one you are eating."

He then leaned in, mouth wide open as he chopped down on the chocolate. Masaomi wanted to laugh as he felt her shiver, dying to escape- but he wouldn't have it.

Taking another bite, he got closer to her. He will admit, he was a little shocked when she took the next bite. He munched down some more, and she did the same.

Soon there was only a small piece left, connecting the rest of the way, he placed his lips against hers and started to kiss her more, their tongues battling for dominance. Her arms snaked around his neck as she tried to hold herself up, while his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her on his lap.

He pulled away and smiled, "I win." Using his tongue he pushed the butt of the pocky stick between his teeth, to show her.

She pouted, her cheeks a bright red, "I-" She had a hard time going on with the story, do to the heavy breathing leaving her mouth. Laughing he leaned back in, this time using his tongue to taste the inside of her mouth without the candy in the way. Ema's soft moans escaped from her mouth and fueled him more.

Before she knew what was about to come, Masaomi had her on her back, legs wrapped around her waist as he moved to undo her shirt.

 **||Finished||**


	8. Natsume

Ema rubbed her eyes as she ran down the side walk, the tears building up in her eyes. She had realized what a huge mistake she had just made, and now she wanted to fix it. And at the moment she regretted not taking track and working out.

She had seen Natsume talking to another girl, and they were laughing and looked amazing together, Ema let her jealousy get the best of her and tried to break it off with him. Only when Hikaru told her that the girl was their cousin, did she truly regret everything.

It was hard hiding their relationship from everyone, but she didn't want to loose him, not now when she was so in love with him. Ema didn't know why she let her jealousy take over, that had never happened to her before.

Her pink thigh high coat blew in the wind, as the white dress she wore wrapped around her legs, she could hear the clink of her brown boots against the concert as she ran. After she passed a couple tree's she saw him, tears leaking from her face even as she tried to stop them.

Natsume stood there, black pants and a green coat laid over a white t-shirt, with some large headphones around his neck. He was heading up some stairs, hands stuffed in his pocket and shoulders slumped.

"Natsume!" She yelled and picked up speed, not paying attention to the large drop off only feet away from her.

"Ema?" He turned to look at her and then sucked in a breath as she jumped at him. In a heap they tumbled to the ground. Ema's knee's slammed into the red brick sidewalk, but she couldn't feel anything past the thumping of her heart.

Instinctively his hands moved over her body, making sure she was okay, before resting on her hips. Ema looked down as her hands held onto his shirt, sobs shaking her body, "I'm sorry," she whispered and trembled.

"Ema?"

Ema slammed her head up and looked at him, cheeks a bright pink and she nodded her head, "I want to get back together!"

And of course, he couldn't deny the girl he loved.

He didn't know why she had called things off, and now it didn't matter. She wanted him. Moving he whipped a tear from her cheeks and smiled, nodding his head, "Okay."

 **||Finished||**


	9. Sabaru

Ema walked down the street, blowing on her hands softly. The cold weather had started to get to her, even though she wore so many layers of clothing. A dark purple skirt, with black tights and shin high brown boats. A white shirt with a soft brown coat and even lighter brown scarf.

Subaru's birthday was today, she had bought him a cake and a present, but when she went to give it to him he was busy practicing in the guy, she knew that if she asked for him to come out, he would, but she didn't want to bother him. He really loved basket ball, and she loved to watch him play.

So now she walked alone, the sky starting to darken, she had left the present, a new basket ball, and cake at his house, though.

"Ema!" She turned to see Subaru running towards her, white air coming from his mouth and huffs.

She smiled and tilted her head, just the slightest bit, "I thought you were practicing."

"Someone told me you came by," he rubbed his hands together, "it's freezing." His cheeks turned a soft pink, but unlike hers, it was not from the weather, "I don't want you to get a cold." He said.

She laughed and took the rest of the steps to him, "Don't worry," she said and laughed, "I'm as healthy as a horse." It was true, she was healthy. But she was always getting colds, and they both knew that.

For the first time, Ema looked Subaru over, and then gasped. He was wearing a thin gray and black coat, and his basket ball jersey and shorts. She rushed to him, putting her hand over his chest, "You must be freezing. And your worried about me getting a cold; worry about yourself."

Without warning he pulled her to him, arms wrapping around her back, as he snuggled his head into the crock of her neck. She placed her hands on his lower back, "I'm warmer now," he said.

She chuckled and looked at him, "Come on," she said and laughed, not letting go, "let's go back to your place." He nodded his head and smiled, moving to walk back to the dorms she pulled him to a stop, "Happy Birthday."

Stepping on her tip toes she placed a small kiss to his lips, laughing when she pulled away and his entire face was red.

 **||Finished||**


	10. Tsubaki

Tsubaki laid on his stomach, reading the cast of the anime he was about to start working on. His own character seemingly a little weird. Something he much liked; seeing as how if fit him perfectly.

A soft knock sounded at the door, expecting it to be one of his brothers he yelled over the low music, "Come in!" No one really came by his room, due to that fact that he was at work most the time. So seeing as someone came by, he assumed it would be really important.

"Um... Tsubaki-kun?" He turned on his stomach and looked at her his eyes wide with surprise, the door was closed behind her and she just stood there. cheeks flushed Tsubaki looked her over. She had her hair down, and cascading around her shoulders, his favorite hair due on her. She wore a light blue skirt, and dark blue sweater with her arms tucked behind her back. He'd come to notice she really liked sweaters.

"Sister-chan?" He smiled teasingly, and sat up, "What are you doing here?" It didn't really matter to him, he was just happy she was here at all. Ema made a point of not going to any of the brothers room, not even Wataru. But here she was, standing there and looking at him shyly.

Without saying anything she walked towards him, stepping between his legs. she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down. Her lips pressed to his own, and he found his eyes widening. He flopped back on his back, and pulled her on top, fingers tangling in her hair.

She fisted her hand in his black over coat.

His script now forgotten by his side as he kissed Ema back with love and kindness.

"Tsubaki-kun," he pulled away and smiled at her, "I-"

Jolting up, Tsubaki ran his fingers threw his white hair, sighing in frustration he looked around. The sun shined in through the window, and his script laid in a piled mess on the ground. Not bothering to pick it up he turned on his back and threw his arm over his eyes.

He was getting tired of these dreams now.

 **||Finished||**


	11. Ukyo

Ukyo walked into his room, pulling off the red tie he had worn all day. He had planned to spend all day with Ema, but his job called and he had to rush to work. He told Ema he would be back before dinner, but yet he had to stay at the office tell so late. He thought it was fate going against him, like it always liked to do.

Looking around his room, it didn't take him long to see the small form laying on his huge bed. She didn't have a blanket, and she used her arm as a pillow. Ema had probably stayed up as long as she could waiting for him, like she so often did.

He looked at her, her eye's closed gently and small breaths moving her chest. Her light brown hair was spread around her, and her pink shirt was visible even in the dark. He could tell she tried to wait for him, but sleep had taken her.

His black satin sheets encased her, like a beautiful tomb. She was his Snow White.

Sitting on the bed, he held his breath as she turned on her back. As much as he wanted to see her beautiful brown eyes, he didn't want to wake her. It was enough just to see her sleeping so peacefully. And it was more than enough to see her sleeping peacefully on his bed, waiting for none other than himself.

Leaning over her, he pushed her bangs from her face. Looking closer he could see the bags under he eyes, and the worry lines along her forehead, he ran a thumb over them a soft smile playing on his face.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, "I'm home, love." She stirred slightly, but enough.

Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him, one hand rubbing her eyes tiredly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, "Welcome home, Ukyo." She leaned up and kissed him gently.

And he realized he'd never get use to her waiting for him. No matter how happy he was each time, it would make him love her all the more- each time.

 **||Finished||**


	12. Wataru

Wataru sighed and flopped down on a large green pillow, sighing heavily, "It's not fair!" He said.

Tsubaki laughed and poked his little brother in the side with his foot, "It can't be helped," he laughed and leaned back, "after all we are her siblings."

Azusa then added in, "Plus, your the youngest. So even if she wasn't our sister you wouldn't have chance anyway."

As if an idea shot through him he sat up, an evil smile curving his face as he looked at his brothers. He looked up at the stairs and then back at his brothers, "I'll show you guys!" Then cupping his hands together he yelled, "Onee-chan!"

Within seconds Ema was coming down the stairs, her pony tail bouncing with each step. She walked over to him smiling softly, "What is it, Wataru-kun?"

Using his finger he beckoned her lower, "I need to tell you something." She leaned down and turned her ear to him, but with one hand he placed it on her cheek and then turned her head, placing his lips on hers in a quick kiss.

Laughing she stood up and patted her head, "Wataru-kun," she laughed and then hugged him, "your so cuteee~!"

Unaware to the other Ashina brothers looking at them with open mouths; leaving them all, for the first time, wishing they were the youngest brother./p


	13. Yusuke

Ema held the white cloth to Yusuke's cheek, both of them still in their school uniforms. Yusuke looked at her through slitted, embarrassed eyes.

"Yusuke," she said, looking at him straight forward, "why did you get into a fight at school today?" Her voice felt like a slap to the face, he knew she hated fighting, she had always hated fighting.

It was normal for him to get into a fight, they both knew that, but he hardly ever done it at school. But today he had gotten in big trouble, beating a guy to a bloody pulp and then some.

"No reason," he said and quickly looked away, not wanting her to know the truth.

"You don't fight without a cause," she said. Both of them knowing that for the truth. Yusuke did get into allot of fights, but none of them where for nothing. They were all for something he felt was improtant, and that was the only reason Ema never said anything.

Until now.

"Yusuke," she said, keeping of the honorifics," tell me what got you upset today." Her voice was stern, something she knew upsetting Yusuke, but she needed to know. She didn't know why, but she did.

"I'm not going to tell you," he said finally and pushed her hand away and then leaned in, "but I want you to know it wasn't for nothing." He pressed his lips to hers, and she kissed him back, lovingly.

He was never gonna tell her that it was because some other boys told him that their love was disgusting. Sure, they didn't know they were siblings, and they only said it because they wanted Yusuke to fight. Yet it tore at Yusuke, and he snapped.

He didn't even doubt that he would do it again.

 **||Finished||**


End file.
